beelzebubfandomcom-20200223-history
Field Trip Arc
The Field Trip arc is the seventh story arc in Beelzebub. The arc consists of Chapters 146-155, beginning with the introduction of Kanzaki's niece, Futaba. Afterward, the arc then transitions to Okinawa, Japan where the students of Ishiyama and Saint Ishiyama are currently taking their field trip. In the new city, they find themselves at odds with a local school called South Chinpira High School. Synopsis ---- Spoiler warning: ''Plot and/or ending details follow.'' ---- Babysitting asking him to play with her.]]Hajime is lounging on the couch at his home, reading a magazine. His little niece starts pestering him to play with her. He ignores his niece and continues to relax. Hajime thinks to himself about how a "mischievous little ghost" has been haunting him since the Akumano Academy invasion.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 143, page 1 In the meantime, Hilda has prepared dozens of croquettes for Oga but he refuses to eat them due to their unpleasant appearance. Hilda says that it's a token of thanks to Oga since he's saved her before several times in the past. He continues to refuse the croquettes and Hilda expresses her anger at him for insulting her cooking. They have an argument about Hilda's cooking which is quickly dissolved when Oga's family returns to the house. His family, mainly Misaki, is disappointed in the return of Hilda's memories. Oga's Mother tries to explain to Hilda about when she had amnesia but the Demon Maid doesn't remember anything from it. Oga feels relieved somewhat, as he thinks that she would've done something drastic if she remembered anything about her past. Hilda turns to Baby Beel and notices how much he's "changed" since they last met before hugging him affectionately (not wanting to "lose" to her former, amnesiac self). Furuichi and Lamia talk outside about Hilda's memories returning. Lamia theorizes that Hilda's former, innocent self-was actually another side of her and that it may come back in the future. She then tells Furuichi that she's hungry and they walk together.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 143, pages 3-8 Oga decides to go out to the corner store with Baby Beel and Hilda accompanies him. Oga asks if she's always going to be around him and Baby Beel, to which Hilda answers, and reminds him that he chose to become her master's parent. Upon hearing this, Oga says that he's not going to let Baby Beel destroy humanity and Hilda replies by saying that, because she serves Baby Beel, she won't destroy humanity if he decides not to do so. She adds by saying that she wants the Demon Lord to be the best that there is and how Oga is only one who can help him.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 143, pages 9-12 The next morning at the school, a morbid-looking Kanzaki decides to talk to Oga and asks if he can babysit his niece, whom he was instructed by his family to look after. When Oga refuses, he angrily says that Oga needs to repay him for helping save Hilda, but Hilda insists that he should help because she sees Kanzaki as another "peasant under Baby Beel's rule". Nevertheless, Oga goes and brings a reluctant Furuichi to help.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 143, pages 14-17 Oga is quite stunned by how extravagant Hajime's home is, mainly with the underlings that follow him.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 143, page 18 Hajime leads Oga's group inside his house, which also serves as headquarters for a Yakuza-based group that Hajime's father Mugen heads. Hilda initially has conflicts with Mugen when he claims that his granddaughter Futaba is cuter than Baby Beel. Hajime tells his father not to be embarrassing himself and even full-out tells him how Futaba doesn't really like him. When Mugen starts crying out in confusion, a young girl kicks him in the back for being so loud and yells at Hajime for making her hide from her grandfather too long. Hajime says that the girl acts this way because Mugen spoils her and this is further proven when she asks one of Mugen's underlings to act like a horse for her to ride on. Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi all note how she's actually more bratty than spoiled. They go to Hajime's room with him and the young girl is properly introduced as Futaba. After some insistence from the others, Furuichi tries reasoning with Futaba by pointing out her flaws but she couldn't care in the slightest. Oga then does the talking and starts off with Futaba's actual strength. He asks if she can back-up the claim that she does the bossing around with her underlings. This draws Futaba's interest but the topic is quickly brushed off when Oga claims himself to be the strongest person she'll ever meet.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 144, pages 1-16 Hilda then uses Baby Beel to talk to Futaba. However, Futaba becomes interested in Baby Beel and makes him her lackey. Because he cannot keep himself composed because Futaba is a girl, Baby Beel cannot seem to refuse her even with just random babbling.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 144, page 17 Futaba decides to take Baby Beel with her, bringing along the others with him. Hilda starts scolding the Demon Lord for listening and obeying Futaba, but then Futaba starts insulting Hilda by calling her an "old hag". Baby Beel tries to play peace-maker between the two but to no avail. Eventually, Futaba decides to have a little showdown at the river and brings the gang with her. Her choice of battle is revealed to be a round of stone skipping. She manages to score five skips but Oga cheats and uses Demonic magic to skip his rock to the other side of the river''Beelzebub'' manga; Chapter 145, pages 1-9. Futaba then gets Kanzaki to throw the rocks for her and he decides to participate, telling Oga that he's not the only person who went through Saotome's training. Kanzaki, using elements of nature around him, skips the rock and it starts making way for the other side of the river, much to the others' shock. But then a catfish gets in the way and Oga wins the round. But Futaba won't admit defeat and even starts crying. As Oga keeps taunting her, Hajime punches him for making Futaba cry. Oga then says that he leaves everything else to Hajime, confusing him, and leaves with the others.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 145, pages 10-18 Field Trip to Okinawa During a class session for the Ishiyama students, Saotome informs everyone about how the students from Saint Ishiyama will be heading to Okinawa for a field trip within two days, and how they're going to be following them there. Furuichi asks how their class can go when they don't have money and have students from varying grade levels. Despite having his own concerns of the matter, Saotome insists that they go because it's extremely rare for Ishiyama to host field trips anymore. The students are unimpressed, almost indifferent to the whole idea of a field trip. But Saotome, determined to go on the field trip himself, says that if he wants to go then they'll have to go as well. Furuichi starts supporting the idea of going to Okinawa after realizing how the beaches there should be clustered with attractive women in bathing suits. Ignoring Furuichi's fantasies, the other students start thinking about how fun it might be if they actually go to Okinawa. With this, Saotome and several male students decide to talk to Kido and discuss the inclusion of their class in the trip. Kido points out several reasons why they can't go. Saotome starts thinking about talking with the principal, saying that he wants the field trip to be a great experience for his students.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 146, pages 1-13 Saotome starts organizing a plan with their students. He decides on a scheme where they divide into three groups and attack the principal from three different points. But after a personal talk with Saotome and Genma, the principal decides to let Ishiyama join in on the field trip.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 146, pages 15-19 The two schools then leave for the trip after two days of waiting. A student from Saint Ishiyama begins to take a roll call for the Ishiyama students but takes Ichirō with him, so that the Rokkisei can handle the complaints regarding them. Ichirō walks around Ishiyama's compartment and sees how varied the atmosphere is among the students. He then decides to speak to Aoi, the class representative and learns that the class did actually have permission to join the field trip. Ichirō then returns to his own compartment and asks that the Ishiyama students don't disappoint his fellow classmates.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 147, pages 1-9 The plane eventually lands in Okinawa and Furuichi starts basking in the pleasant atmosphere, happy to be away from Alaindelon (though much to his dismay, the Transdimensional Demon arrives anyway to hand him some underwear). The students, both Ishiyama and Saint Ishiyama, then leave for their hotel. As they arrive, another school called South Chinpira High School arrives and spats on a sign that reads their school name, the one that shows Ishiyama's inclusion as guests in the hotel. The students from South Chinpira start harassing female students from Saint Ishiyama forcing Ichirō and Mitsuteru Sakaki to take action. However, the two Rokkisei are quickly outnumbered. The male students from Ishiyama then get involved and start brawling with the delinquents from South Chinpira, shocking them by how strong Ishiyama is.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 147, pages 10-18 At that moment, a "child-rearing gang leader" from South Chinpira arrives at the hotel with a young baby on his back,Beelzebub manga; Chapter 147, page 19 complaining about the bus service. He tells his fellow students not to bother other schools before flicking one with his finger, sending him crashing into a support pillar. This surprises several bystanders, including the students of Ishiyama and Saint Ishiyama. The apparent leader of the South Chinpira students apologizes about his school to Oga, then introducing himself as Aiba. He also notices that Oga has a child on his back, like himself. He asks for Oga's name but he replies by calling himself "Madason" (a reference to Dragon Quest 5) Worried that something might come of it, Aoi intervenes and apologizes in Oga's place for his behavior. Aiba becomes interested in Aoi and accepts her apology, but then asks about her relationship with Oga. Aoi denies a relationship between the two. With this, Aiba fully introduces himself as Izō Aiba and begins flirting with her. He then asks for her name, causing Nene to hit him for being too forward. Aiba then learns Aoi's name and decides to leave, giving her a pleasant goodbye and another to Oga. The students of Ishiyama then head to their respective rooms and get comfortable with the living situations.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 148, pages 3-16 Sometime later, Oga and Aiba meet again in one of the hotel's hallways. Aiba asks for Aoi's room but Oga refuses to tell him. Eventually, the baby girl on Aiba's back falls in love with Baby Beel after she saw him, causing Oga to irritate at how emotional Aiba's group supposedly is.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 148, pages 18-19 The two delinquents head to Aoi's and the Red Tail's room where they learn that Chiyo, Aiba's younger sister, is actually attracted to Baby Beel because of his penis. In the meantime, Nene is displeased that Oga and Aiba had barged into their room, especially with Aiba. Aoi asks why Chiyo joined her brother on the field trip and she explains how she, a passionate activist on books and fortune-telling, found in a horoscope that she would have an encounter on a southern island. Chiyo then asks for Aoi's astrological sign. Aoi reveals that she is a Taurus and Chiyo discovers that she has a high love compatibility with Virgos. It's then revealed that both Aiba and Oga are Virgos themselves. Nene decides to move the topic elsewhere and tells Aiba that Ishiyama doesn't want to fight with South Chinpira and that it's probably vice-versa for him. Aiba admits that he doesn't want to fight either.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 149, pages 1-10 Hilda, dressed in her school uniform, learns from Furuichi that Oga took Baby Beel with him. She then meets the Red Tail (aside from Nene and Chiaki), who were on their way to the baths. They become interested in Hilda's and Oga's life together and bring her to the baths with them but are disappointed with what they learn.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 149, pages 7-8, 19 Around the same time, Kanzaki's group, which includes Futaba, go outside so that Kanzaki can buy "yogurti" which is supposedly a limited item. When they find a vending machine, they encounter delinquents from South Chinpira which includes their own version of Ishiyama's Tōhōshinki group.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 148, pages 16-18 After defeating South Chinpira's Tōhōshinki, more students from Aiba's school arrive and surround Kanzaki's group. The students attempt an attack on Futaba which angers Kanzaki, but they manage to capture her anyway. Tōjō and his group arrive and decide to help out Kanzaki.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 149, page 11-18 Thinking about Aiba's words, Aoi considers eating with Aiba during the next day. Aiba excitedly agrees to the offer but Aoi quickly changes it around, suggesting that Oga should go with them. Hesitantly, Aiba allows it.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 149, page 18-19 On the Date Morning arises and the students from Ishiyama grab breakfast. Oga and Aoi inform Hilda about their meeting with Aiba, causing the Demon Maid to decide to accompany them. Furuichi sits and eats with the Red Tail asking about what's going on, but the girls remain cold to him. While strolling the beach, Aiba is continuously being pestered by an underling named Shigeharu who is concerned about the Ishiyama students. Aiba brushes off the matter, sure that Ishiyama wasn't directly responsible for everything. He then sees Koma face-down in the ocean (due to being flushed down the toilet by Aoi earlier). Aiba rescues Koma who then introduces himself to the two students of South Chinpira. He recognizes Aiba as the person interested in Aoi and uses the situation to his advantage. Koma says how he's a god and that, because Aiba saved him, he'll grant the teenager a wish just as long as it's related to love. Aiba ponders the wish for a brief moment.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 150, pages 1-7 The students from Ishiyama enjoy the rest of Okinawa's attractions and head to the Chura Ocean Aquarium. Several teenagers start making puns about using the word "chura" which frustrates Natsume. Aoi and Oga arrive, as well as Hilda. Aoi notes how everyone seems to be going to the same place even when they're allowed to go anywhere else. Nene, Chiaki, and Yuka spy on Aoi. Aiba then arrives, late, and sees Hilda. He takes Oga aside and punches him for bringing along two girls. He angrily asks who he actually likes and when Oga hesitates, Aoi attacks him under the impression that he'll choose Hilda instead. Chiyo warns her brother about being with Aoi but Aiba insists that it's just making her more attractive to him. Afterward, the group heads to the aquarium along with the other Ishiyama students where they enjoy the marine animals. Aiba and Oga talk privately. Aiba reveals that he knows about the supposed relationship between Oga and Hilda. He wants Oga to be fair to Aoi with her feelings, but due to his density, Oga simply tells Aoi to hurry up so that they can all eat.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 150, pages 8-19 They move to the dolphin show at the aquarium. Chiyo takes Baby Beel to get a better view of the dolphins and they encounter Futaba while walking there. Tension arises between the two girls and Futaba starts asking why Chiyo is with her "lackey". Chiyo responds in a mocking manner and proclaims herself to be Baby Beel's future wife, much to Futaba's shock. They start arguing and then asks Baby Beel whom he loves the most. The frightened Demon Lord retreats to Oga, however, and the girls conclude that he loves his father the most. They decide to fight each other in the future.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 151, pages 1-10 Students from South Chinpira start wooing more girls from Saint Ishiyama. Aiba and Kanzaki head to the scene and they meet. Aiba is told that Kanzaki beat up some of the South Chinpira students, then berated by Kanzaki himself for not being as authoritative over his underlings. Instead of turning to Kanzaki, Aiba attacks Shigeharu and sends him flying into the ocean. Oga and Hilda notice a slight presence of Demonic magic coming from Aiba. Suddenly, Tōjō arrives and challenge Aiba to a fight, claiming to be bored. Aiba recognizes him''Beelzebub'' manga; Chapter 151, pages 10-19 but decides not to fight, as he believes it's pointless and because he's on a "date" with Aoi. Tōjō tries to think of a reason to fight but fails, so he attacks Aiba anyway. Aiba not only dodges but manages to counterattack. Aiba becomes angered. Aoi then walks up to him and reminds him of the deal he'd made. Aiba tries to explain things but Aoi walks away. He then notes how Tōjō managed to crush his hand and looks back at Tōjō.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 152, pages 2-8 Captives Late that night, the Red Tail find Futaba walking alone on the streets. Futaba explains that Kanzaki and the others left her, but adds that it's all right as they're idiots anyway. Yuka finds her bratty behavior to be adorable and decides to help her find Kanzaki but they end up getting lost. Oga, Hilda, Aiba, and Aoi visit Okinawan shops and Oga considers buying ryukyu glass for his sister. Aiba becomes jealous that Oga is spending time with Aoi and says that they'll have to fight each other to settle their score. Yuka realizes that she can call the others but gets worked up after realizing that she doesn't know Kanzaki's number. Futaba reminds her that she can just call her friends. The two are then approached by more South Chinpira students. Meanwhile, Kanzaki and his group look for Futaba. Tōjō and his gang arrive and find out what has happened. The two Tōhōshinki then receive a letter of challenge from South Chinpira telling them to go to the parking lot of their hotel, so that they can save Yuka and Futaba. They show up but learn that they'll have to endure a beating unless they want a dangling Futaba to be dropped from the rooftop. Before anything happens, Himekawa arrives and says that the rooftop is limited to certain guests only. He then asks what they're doing.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 152, pages 8-16 The students from South Chinpira ask who Himekawa is and he tells them his name, causing them to realize that he is Tatsuya Himekawa of the Ishiyama Tōhōshinki. In response, Himekawa attacks them with a custom-made stun baton that shocks all of them. He unties Yuka and Kamiya threatens to let Futaba fall and die, but Himekawa claims he doesn't care and realizes that the South Chinpira student is actually bluffing. He ties the student up while Yuka rescues and pulls Futaba back to the rooftop. Himekawa then kicks Kamiya off the rooftop and he falls into a shrub. Yuka and Futaba are disturbed by Himekawa's actions. Himekawa then tells the South Chinpira that he needs to teach them not to stand up to Ishiyama, something that both Kanzaki and Tōjō agree with. Altogether, they beat up the South Chinpira students. Aiba finds his fellow schoolmates and learns from one of them about what had happened, angering him.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 153, pages 2-11 Aiba vs Oga Oga, Hilda, and Furuichi sleep together in the same room. Furuichi fantasizes about the fact that Hilda is in the same room and considers putting his moves on her. Aiba suddenly enters the room and yells out that he needs to talk with the Tōhōshinki.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 153, pages 12-13 He goes to the beach with Oga and Baby Beel, as Hilda and Furuichi wait nearby. The Ishiyama Tōhōshinki soon arrive, annoyed at having been called so early in the morning. Aiba is surprised to learn that Aoi is actually Aoi Kunieda, former leader of the Red Tail. Happy, he asks if she can be his woman causing Aoi to fluster in embarrassment. Himekawa asks why he and the others were called out and Aiba talks about the previous night's incident. He challenged Hidetora Tōjō to a fair battle, as he wants to end their schools' feud once and for all. However, he is told that the actual leader of Ishiyama is Oga, who is the same person that Aiba's known all along. Aiba walks up to Oga, now realizing that he's the child-rearing gang leader infamous in Ishiyama.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 153, pages 13-21 Seeing Aiba's expression, Oga decides to fight him. However, Aiba notes that Oga isn't really serious about their fight and wonders if he actually is stronger than Tōjō. But then, Oga attacks him with a powerful punch. Aiba manages to dodge it, causing Oga to hit the ground instead and create a large crater in the sand. Aiba notes on how interesting the fight's becoming.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 153, pages 22-24 As seawater pours into the crater, Aiba says how the rumors he heard about Oga appear true. Kanzaki and Himekawa comment on Oga's strength, as well as Hilda. Tōjō becomes pleased and calls out to Oga and Aiba, saying that whoever wins will be the real "child-rearing gang leader". Both are unwilling to accept the title. Aiba turns to Aoi and bets that if he wins, she should go on a date with him, surprising her. Her fellow Tōhōshinki supports the idea, surprising her further. When she sees Aiba's seriousness and confidence, Aoi decides to go forward with the bet, but under the obligation that he wins. Hearing this, Aiba goes to Oga and says how excited he is about the fight.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 154, pages 1-7 Aiba holds his hand up in position to flick Oga's forehead. Remember what happened earlier, Oga does the same thing to Aiba. As the others remark on the situation, the two delinquents agree to attack at the same time once they receive a signal. Baby Beel does the honors and calls out the signal. Aiba and Oga flick each other simultaneously and begin fighting with punches and kicks, becoming evenly-matched. Aiba shows that he's impressed with Oga's strength and decides to use his full power, drawing out slight Demonic power.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 154, pages 7-13 A beastly Koma suddenly appears behind Aiba, surprising both Oga and Aoi. Koma states that he plans to get revenge on Aoi for flushing him down a toilet earlier, doing so by defeating Oga and making her go on a date with Aiba, who is unaware of Koma's presence. Aoi prays that Oga wins the fight. Oga thinks about how troubling things are and Aiba, along with Koma, rush to attack him. Oga dodges their punches but his shirt gets slightly ripped. He quickly retaliates by punching Aiba through his stomach and pushing him up to Koma, also paining him. Oga thrusts both into the air and charges a Zebul Blast, using it to defeat Koma only. Koma reverts to his smaller form and thanks Oga.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 154, pages 13-19 Aiba and Koma end up falling down on the sand. Aiba lies defeated on the beach, complimenting and praising Oga for his brute power, even adding how he took down a "god". As the Tōhōshinki watch on, a smiling Aiba casually says how frustrating things are; Furuichi notices that his voice was quivering.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 155, pages 4-7 Goodbye, Okinawa On the last day, Furuichi stands inside the local airport and looks out a window. He sees Hilda pick up Baby Beel, who was also looking out the window beside Furuichi, while the Ishiyama delinquents wait patiently to leave. Furuichi briefly reminisces on the recent events in Okinawa. A while earlier, news about Oga's and Aiba's fight surface inside the hotel they'd both been staying in. Girls from Saint Ishiyama begin to talk about the fight between Ishiyama and South Chinpira. They are welcomed in a surprisingly polite manner by the South Chinpira delinquents, with Kanzaki and Himekawa receiving the same treatment while they walk by; apparently, they are now idols for the rivaling delinquent school. Respect has also turned to Tōjō, who had a few fans admiring him as he wanted to buy more Okinawan sweets, and even Nene, whose reputation as the fourth Red Tail leader is now becoming more well-known (embarrassing her). At the airport, Aoi is approached by Aiba and they talk. He says that he's given up on her, but only until she comes back. Aoi laughs in amusement and admits that she likes a certain someone. Chiyo hears their conversation and asks to take a picture with Beel because while she still wants him, she knows it will be a while until they meet again. Futaba doesn't want a picture of them and she argues with Chiyo. However, they decide to take a picture together with Beel. The other students of Ishiyama, along with Aiba, join in and Ichirō Shinjō takes a picture of them altogether. Afterward, all of the schools leave for home.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 155, pages 1-18 At home, Lamia greets Oga, Hilda, and Baby Beel though she is upset that she wasn't able to go with them. She becomes excited when she hears that Furuichi brought her a souvenir, but is disappointed to see that it's just an Okinawan goya.Beelzebub manga; Chapter 155, page 19 References Arc Navigation Category:Arcs